Forbidden Eyes
by Esraisaslytherin
Summary: Luna didn't mean anything by it, Draco didn't think much of it anymore. Somehow this two are always clashing. Will falling in love result to death?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cuts. **

She wasn't in the mood. The war going on, her friends either going missing or dead, her father always in danger for his writings in _The Quibbler._ Oh, in the inside she wanted to scream. Luna wanted to scream badly, but she didn't. Instead she skipped through the Hogwarts grounds. She didn't want anyone to worry. She especially didn't want Neville to worry. They both fancied each other, although she thought this wasn't the right time to like anybody, Neville always brought comfort to her, telling her she would be fine. Neville only knew just bit of her worries. The war was changing everybody; that much she had noticed.

She was skipping through the West Wing, while she saw blood drops, Interesting splats, they were. They looked like blood splats you would get from Garden Gnome bites. As she followed the blood trail, she was curious to what would have done this. She continued until the blood ended in the Boys Bathroom. It was the one not much would enter, which made Luna even more curious. She opened the door to see Malfoy. The blond Slytherin who was a Death Eater had in fact Garden Gnome bite marks on his left leg.

She noticed Malfoy, still putting her head thought the door but not her body, just open enough to see what was going on.

"Damn!", he shouted.

She couldn't help it; it was in her good nature to help, even if it meant the enemy.

"Malfoy." She said with her wand out, just in case he tries to hex her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Malfoy, that's a Garden Gnome bite."

"You don't think I know that? Get the hell out of here, Blood Traitor." He said. It made her laugh on the inside of how he thinks that word matters anymore. But she hated the fact that was how she and other purebloods that weren't on Voldemort's side, were labeled as blood traitors.

"Malfoy, you need a potion for that or else it will get infected. Let me see if I have it in my bag."

She looked closely until she found a vile full of a substance just for various types of bites.

"Here, just rub it on the cuts."

She carefully gave the vile to him. He looked at it with disgust. He opened the area to where the blood was coming from. Luna saw exactly 7 bite marks. A young gnome had bitten him.

She turned around to go out of the bathroom.

"Aren't you forgetting something, blood traitor?"

She turned around to find that Malfoy was giving a half- empty vile.

"Keep it; I suspect you would need it later. You are a Death Eater; there will be more bites to come, Malfoy."

And that was how she left him, confused and burning from the truth.

...

_What the hell did a blood traitor know anyway? _, he thought when he looked at the bite marks. This girl, Luna or whatever her name is, helping him and then leaving him miserable. He wouldn't let this ruin him, not now. He had to go back to Hogwarts to protect himself from Voldemort. It was pathetic, since he himself knew that Hogwarts was a wretched school to be in but it was the only thing, or so is mother has told him that would keep him safe. His failure at the Astronomy Tower was haunting him. Every time he saw it, he felt like his insides would burst.

He looked at himself in the mirror to see that he looked horrible. Bloodshot eyes that made him more like a werewolf than wizard. He looked around the bathroom and cleaned up the place. He was afraid that maybe Voldemort had someone on his side that was tacking him down.

He walked on still Luna's word, hanging in his head._"You're a Death Eater; there will be more bites to come."_

He really didn't care anymore. In fact he wished Voldemort would just appear and just kill him on the spot. He walked out the bathroom with the vile in his hand, when before he got out, he looked at the vile and threw it hard on the ground. The vile was shattered but not her words. Her words were like many he heard from the people in the Order, but her words were what stood out. Whatever, Screw that Blood traitor.

He walked limping out toward his room.

...

Neville was in her room. She was crying from the hell she was in. She didn't want to Neville to know but he was the only thing that wasn't making her feel like all was lost.

She sobbed and he comforted he. That was how she liked it. She looked at him with her teary gaze. He stroked her hair, with meaningful gazes.

"Luna, it will be okay."

"Neville, you won't go, will you?" she asked with fear.

"Luna, you know I will have to at some point. Harry needs us more than ever, if he calls for me, I will have to go. It would be horrible if I didn't go and all those lives will seem like they were gone for nothing and like they died in vain."

"Neville, just don't die."

"I won't. I promise."

She nodded and put her head slowly on his shoulder and he put his arms around her. This was the only time it seemed that she was safe. Her and Neville sitting on her bed, looking out the grounds, safe with each other. It was her sanctuary.

**Author's Note: Okay, well this is the first chapter of the whole Draco and Luna fanfic. Like it? Tell me how it was. Follow me for Updates. Oh and I do not own the characters, just the Plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: News**

She woke with a start. She had been blinded by the sun escaping through the windows. Funny how in the midst of all this chaos, there was still light somewhere. She was tired. Why shouldn't she be? She cried till her eyes burned last night. She cried while she was with the company of Neville.

Neville.

Where the hell was he? He was here in the Ravenclaw Common Room in secret. She knew a place in the common room where no one really went so they decided to stay there. But she couldn't remember what the hell had happened last night.

She got up quickly grabbed her wand and her bag full of useful potions and ran out of the room.

She was in a panic. What if Harry called him? What if something happened? What if someone took him? That was when the idea of Draco, the death eater came to her mind. HE is the only one that can come to Hogwarts without a fight. He works for Voldemort and Neville is part of the Order. Did he do this to take revenge on her for yesterday's event?

_Shit. _

She ran to the direction of the Slytherin Common Room. _That Death Eater, _She thought to herself. She would do horrible things to him if he even touches Neville. Neville was her safe haven; the only person in the whole school that kept her going.

She was panting now as she went right and left through the halls. She saw him sitting on bench against the hallway wall and looking even more miserable than ever.

"Malfoy!" she screamed on the top of her lungs and pointed her wand at him. She was running towards him.

"What the?" he looked puzzled as she was running like a mad witch.

"Where the hell is he?" she asked.

"Who?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! STUPEFY!" she yelled as an orange fiery color came out of her wand and attacked the blond death eater.

He didn't have time to defend himself; he just fell on the floor.

She went next to him, stunned by what she just did. She still didn't give up with her "interrogation". Crouching down she asked,

"Malfoy, where is he? Please just give him to me."

"I…. don't... know… what… the... hell... you're…. talking... about." he said as he was slowly regaining his consciousness.

"So you don't have Neville?"

Draco opened her eyes to look at the witch's blue eyes. He got up slowly to be in eye level with her.

"Why would I?" he said with disgust in his face, as if even kidnapping Neville was a disgrace.

"Well, have you seen him?"

"No, I didn't okay, blood traitor?

"Sorry about the spell. You feel dizzy don't you? Just drink some pumpkin juice and you'll be back to being… you."She was careful with her words; afraid that maybe he might do something to Neville.

_Why the hell is she helping him?_

"Yeah, okay, I don't need a good-for-nothing blood traitor to tell me what to do. I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

She nodded before turning and running like the way she did with her hair flowing behind her.

_Her hair._

That was what drew Draco to take one last glimpse of the witch before she turned. Her hair was flowing like any hair should. It was beautiful.

He shook it off; the bloody school was getting to him.

"Pumpkin juice, yeah right." He got up from the floor and walked back into the Slytherin common room.

…

He was lying down like a lazy ass in his bed; one arm on his face covering the blasted sunlight, the other just lying around aimlessly. Class didn't start until an hour, which meant that the incident with the blond, blue eyed witch happened around 6:30 am. It was around seven now. He couldn't believe he was still up at this time. Truth to be told he couldn't sleep; the fear of Voldemort sending one of his followers or Death Eaters to harm him sacred him so much, he was afraid of sleeping.

He still had the image of the witch's flowing hair in his head.

He wanted to forget it; he didn't want the image clouding his mind. Why is his mind doing that? He just wanted to be free for a brief moment, but even that rarely happens. It still amazed him that Luna came to him to distract him from those worries, almost like fate.

He couldn't sleep last night, so he went on walking around the castle and around 6 he sat on that bench just across the entrance of the Slytherin common room. That's when she came. Miracle, that's what she was, sure it hurt like hell but it distract him from thinking about Voldemort and survival. He didn't like her, no; he just wanted someone or something to distract him.

He got up anyway, thinking it was useless to try to get a decent nap. He looked at his robes and fixed a few things on it and he got his school bag and got out. Before he did he went to his chest full of school things and pulled out a bottle labeled_ Pumpkin Juice_. The one his mother gave just in case.

He took it to his hand, looked at the bottle, and threw it back in the chest.

"What a load of shit."

And with that final action, he went out his room outsides to see his fellow Slytherins.

…

She found him; he was by the lake where mysterious sea creatures lived.

"NEVILLE!" she screamed with both anger and happiness.

He turned around with pants rolled up, in the water and smiled. He waved at her.

She was coming down the hill in such a hurry for a minute she thought she was going to lose her balance.

"Neville, where the hell were you?!"

He didn't understand, he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Luna, what's wrong?"

She came down, her shoes almost touching the water.

"Where were you? You could have woken me up! You could have died! Something would have happened! I thought something happened to you!"

Right now she was looking at the ground, with tears streaming out of her blue eyes, it burned her eyes. She just couldn't cry anymore.

"Oh, Luna." he got out of the water and hugged her.

"Look at me, I'm fine. Last night I heard a couple people coming to our secret hideout so I had to apparate. When I did, I went to my room slept a little and came here."

He was stroking her hair as he was comforting her with his words.

"Damn you Neville." She said with a giggle.

"You know I cast a stupefy spell on Malfoy because I thought he took you."

"Really? Good, that Death Eater deserves it. Come on get in the water, it isn't cold."

Luna looked at Neville with a smile. Oh she loved the company of him.

When they were both leg deep in the water, Neville was busy finding some small creature, Luna didn't pay attention, but he turned around and asked her.

"Luna, why do you think that Malfoy did it?

"He is Death Eater."

Neville put his lips together and nodded with approval.

Luna hadn't told him about the incident yesterday. That was the first time she kept something small like that away from him. Why? She herself couldn't figure it out.


End file.
